User blog:NovaTopaz/End of an Era
... Not really, but it gets people's attention. Either way, I will no longer be on the wiki's much, if at all. I won't even have time to dedicate to actually get BSCG up and running, or doing some roleplaying on BSCN. I can't. I simply do not have the time anymore. I can't RP, I can't get stuff prepared for stuff dealing with the well being of the wiki, none of that. I might occasionally jump on discord, whenever I get any real free time, but other than that, I just can not do this anymore, what with school restricting the macbook and also me needing to get work done for school. It just can not happen. ... While I hate to admit it, and say the obvious to the rest of you, the community is dying. There isn't a whole lot I can do about it now, and I doubt anyone else will stand up to take my place, because they are either too busy with the thing called life, or are some of the laziest bums to ever exist... Not to say your not capable of doing work, but you aren't the kind of people to make an entire system from scratch that has any chance of being truely successful and being something most everyone will like. The BSCN revised RoE is probably the best thing I've ever done for the community, and what did I get for it? Scorn and hatred that I was baised, and the community fracturing because of that(and the inactivity of the RP. There is a bunch of things there that I will not go over). I may have been baised, but tell me, who here would have finished that RoE without either, A. having to stop mid-way through because you don't know what to do, or B. stopping and then starting it up again in about... 3 months? Who here, would have finished that RoE? ... Anyone? ... Didn't think so. For people who did not want to deal with the agressive arguements on BSCN, with science and whatnot, you seem to be bickering quite a bit about everything else... The community at it's core is lazy, above all else, but the rung below is competitive people trying to prove a point that doesn't exist, causing flame wars and redundant arguements in their wake that everyone else has to pick up the pieces of. It's what causes the likes of AP(cough cough Orion cough cough), and every flamewar that has ever really existed in this community. And then you have the people like me, Owl, and Kevin, who are more peacekeepers than anything, and are capable of keeping their cool during the hottest fires, and are actually capable of having a productive discussion without it setting off a bajillion flamewars, and don't really care if they win(well, everyone wants to win, but being the best of the best of the best is not the goal). Several people go more in-between in this, but the peacekeepers are generally the ones who have done the most work when it comes to rule setting and everything else that is basically essential for a working RP. Like, seriously, you've had fairly polished changes to the Fleet Guidelines page for a while now, and you haven't changed it once yet since I've been here, really. What good does the article itself do you if you don't continue to update it with the new rules you have, and all that? Not a lot. And I'm not going to scroll through 10 million comments to find out what the new rules are. If it had been me doing it, it would have been written down already, 2 weeks(!!!) ago. I had more than enough time to finish it. With me gone, I doubt anything is going to get done to improve the current situation, and if I left it to you people, I'm more than likely to lose all the progress that has been made in the direction forward. Also, on the point of BSCG, I do want to at least lay down the foundation of how it will work, which I will probably give out in sections. You people will have to build it up(doubtful you will, but whatever) so it might actually work, and revise it, but otherwise, I think it would be a lot better, for everyone. It'd appeal to all of the community, hopefully. Relevent Quote: "Exhibit B: Dang, I hate this wiki! I'm quitting!... oh nvm I got sucked back in! Yay! It's time to join back into the fray of this world and... oh, what, what do you mean I'll never be powerful again? I can't catch up to the Central Asian Union because they actually used their points in the months I was gone sulking in my box?! Crap! I was actually a victim of Exhibit B. I remember when I decided to quit for a while, and when I came back, I found that I was ludicrously behind in that horrible thing called "tech research of god weapons lmao." There was no way to catch up, because all the research was on a fixed time interval of weeks and weeks, and while I was trying to catch up, the other navies were researching "Laserbeam Eyes" and "Teleporting Missiles that are propelled by black holes and the sun caressing its body." " -DocWeldin, 2017 ^That is a key problem I want to address with BSCG.... I'll do it at some point, but for now, I have been working out a basic outline for the BSCG RoE, which I will be updating. List of ideals for BSCG: Technology research time: Minor: 3 days Semi-major: 1.5-2 weeks(be reasonable) Major: 1 month(1 month=30 days, to avoid any confusion in this and the next ones) Advanced: 2.5 months God tech: 5 months minimum Traded technology research time: Minor: 1 day(with a few exceptions) Semi-major: 4-5 days Major: 1.5 weeks Advanced: 1 month, 1 week God tech: 2.5 months minimum Technology limitation imposition, ‘retconning’: Warp: Warp tech limited to 75 ly/d(or 3.125 ly/h), without upgrades to the warp tech. Super-fast warp limited to later techs and is a late level tech after a bunch of others have been done, each allowing a correspondingly higher speed. Nanotech: Nanobots will no longer be as good(and also, nanobots will no longer be available straight out the gate, see next section). You can not manufacture that many ships at once in such a small space, and it requires an entire planet to get the same output as something like Israeli or any other similarly large power that was with BSCN. Mass producing multiple capital ships at once will no longer be possible without significant resource drain on the ‘nation’. Also to provide an explanation on what is happening with all the ship stuff that has been very common with the wiki: Nanobots are capable of constructing macro scale units faster than normal automation, to a point. After that point, they are essentially limited to assembly speed, which is why capital ships still only produce at 1 per month, but are faster with a lot of other classes, such as destroyers, which are not as large and can be constructed by the nanobots in one unit. Basically, it’s tanks vs ships, comparing it on a IRL level. You can build a tank as units that are assembled into working vehicles from basic components on a assembly line, but a ship is built in sections and components, that then have to be assembled together on a larger scale to make the working product. Technology in general: You no longer automatically get everything from researching the very broad categories of technology such as nanotechnology or bio technology. Instead, you only get the basics of the technology(or, with the basic branches, you still get basically everything, but even so), and you have to do independent research inside those categories. This is to expand on creative research and limit the amount of technology that tends to get duplicated quite a lot, such as Magnetic Accelerator weapons, which should just be put into a single, unified category. Category:Blog posts